Lan Xichen/Relationships
Family Qingheng-Jun Qingheng-Jun spent most of his days in seclusion, rarely interacting with Lan Xichen or Lan Wangji. Novel, Chapter 64 Years later, when Lan Xichen revealed the truth of his father's actions to Wei Wuxian, he asked him if his father's actions were right, seeming at a loss to explain them himself. Novel, Chapter 64 Madam Lan Although Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji were only allowed to see their mother once a month, both looked forward to every visit. Lan Xichen fondly remembered his mother as a gentle woman, and admitted that he did not want to know why she had once killed a man. Novel, Chapter 64 Lan Qiren Lan Qiren was the principle caretaker of Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji. He taught his nephews strictly so that they would not follow in their father's footsteps. Novel, Chapter 64 However, despite his upbringing, Lan Xichen seemed to take a softer approach to following the rules Novel, Chapter 64 than his uncle. Novel, Chapter 18 Lan Wangji Lan Xichen was quite close to his younger brother. He seemed able to sense much of Lan Wangji's feelings despite his brother's stoic face, such as sensing that Lan Wangji wished for Wei Wuxian to accompany them to Caiyi Town. Novel, Chapter 16 When Lan Wangji took Wei Wuxian away in the aftermath of the Bloodbath of Nightless City, Lan Xichen immediately sought help from Lan Qiren and thirty-three elders, fearing his brother's life might be forfeit if he was found. Novel, Chapter 99 Lan Xichen visited Lan Wangji in his seclusion, and thirteen years later, Lan Wangji returned the favor in Lan Xichen's seclusion. Novel, Chapter 114 Wei Wuxian Lan Xichen originally treated Wei Wuxian with his typical kindness and generosity, Novel, Chapter 16 even dismissing his claim to have forgotten his sword as a mistake of his youth. Novel, Chapter 49 However, Lan Xichen later attended the Pledge Conference at Nightless City to swear an oath against Wei Wuxian, alongside the rest of the cultivation society. When the conference turned to a Bloodbath due to Wei Wuxian's use of the Stygian Tiger Seal, Lan Xichen believed that Wei Wuxian had made an unpardonable mistake, even though he quickly learned that that Lan Wangji was in love with Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 99 Upon Wei Wuxian's return, Lan Xichen took a wary but polite approach to Wei Wuxian. Knowing his brother's reticence, he even explained their family situation to Wei Wuxian, concerned that Lan Wangji would never tell him. Novel, Chapter 64 Later, Lan Xichen grew angry when he believed that Wei Wuxian had deliberately mocked Lan Wangji's feelings. However, after he realized that Wei Wuxian truly had not known, his anger abated. He then interacted with Wei Wuxian as an ally at the Guanyin Temple. Novel, Chapter 99 Allies Jin Guangyao Lan Xichen was extremely close to his youngest sworn brother; the two met regularly to night-hunt Novel, Chapter 46 and plan events in the cultivation world. Novel, Chapter 11 In fact, Wei Wuxian remarked that they seemed to tell each other everything. Novel, Chapter 99 Lan Xichen never disparaged Jin Guangyao nor his mother for her fate as a prostitute,Novel, Chapter 48 Novel, Chapter 49 and though he knew of certain unsavory deeds, he always believed Jin Guangyao had his reasons for doing them. Novel, Chapter 105 As the depths of Jin Guangyao's crimes were revealed, however, Lan Xichen's trust slowly ebbed, despite his continued determination to hear Jin Guangyao's side. Novel, Chapter 105 He was grieved to see his sworn brother ruin his potential, and further horrified when he was tricked into mortally wounding Jin Guangyao. Novel, Chapter 108 Lan Xichen was stunned Jin Guangyao used the last of his strength to push Lan Xichen away from the Fierce Corpse of Nie Mingjue. Novel, Chapter 108 In the aftermath of Jin Guangyao's death, Lan Xichen secluded himself and seemed to suffer from significant depression. Novel, Chapter 116 Nie Mingjue Lan Xichen had a close relationship with his elder sworn brother. Novel, Chapter 48 He frequently mediated between Nie Mingjue and Jin Guangyao, and he was even able to convince Nie Mingjue to take on a vow of brotherhood with the two of them. Novel, Chapter 49 Lan Xichen often played Cleansing to soothe Nie Mingjue's saber spirit, though he later allowed Jin Guangyao to take over the duty. Still, Wei Wuxian suspected that Lan Xichen had done so with the hope that the two of his sworn brothers could mend their relationship. Novel, Chapter 49 Neutral Nie Huaisang In the aftermath of Nie Mingjue's death, Lan Xichen and Jin Guangyao took care to help Nie Huaisang obtain and maintain his position as the leader of the Qinghe Nie Sect. Novel, Chapter 20 During the traumatic events of the Guanyin Temple, Lan Xichen displayed some impatience with Nie Huaisang's theatrics. Novel, Chapter 108 However, after Jin Guangyao's death, Lan Xichen seemed to suspect that Nie Huaisang had indeed tricked him into mortally wounding Jin Guangyao, as he continually asked him to specify what he saw. Novel, Chapter 109 References